Brotherhood 2
by I.-.-.I Kuroyagi I.-.-.I
Summary: The Bro-Ness Intensifies. Not only are you bored during Spring Break because many people are away in other places, but you also have to deal with your friends staying indoors instead of going out to take some sunlight. Yes, night life is all for these guys and they live it to the fullest. But, what happens during the day? Lumen Magical is the answer, my friends.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters; they belong to the one and only Hiro Mashima.**

**I do own the idea for the fic though.**

* * *

**Brotherhood 2.**

**The Bro-Ness Intensifies.**

_(A I.-.-.I Kuroyagi I.-.-.I original fan-fiction story.)_

* * *

_Magnolia Town…_

_14:24…_

Again in the same universe of my creation, or better said, the same universe I modified: we look upon the town of Magnolia and its quiet streets in slight wonder of what the day might bring for its inhabitants this time around. Not that much can happen in this story, sadly enough.

"Why" you ask?

Because this time around, the town is on vacations…

No, well, not the whole town or anything, I mean that the characters we care about are on vacations. Like, Spring Break or something similar, you know? That time of the year in which you just want to fuck things up big time, maybe actually fuck somebody, or just laze around with nothing else to do but stare at the ceiling, the wall, the door, the screen, the cellphone, etc.

Take your pick.

But in this case, we find one of our characters just typing a few words in his phone, exchanging a few messages with his friends to see if anyone was up to something, anything, whatever thing that could get him out of his boredom.

Damn, vacations were really boring, especially in the afternoon.

The big things always happen at night, right?

'_No one answers… why is that?'_ Jellal thought a bit worried after thirty minutes of failed attempts to contact his associates, so to speak. None of them, not even the ones he knew that would answer him at that hour, were answering his messages or giving signs to be alive. He sighed and got up from his bed, walking casually to his computer at the other side of the room, turning it on and taking a seat with his mind in deep thought. _'Did I forget a special date or something?'_

Once his computer was up and running, he went straight to the one place he knew he would find them.

'_This chat has been up for ages.'_ He thought again, this time with a melancholic smile. _'I remember when we created it with Laxus and Cobra just to keep in touch during our studies… ah, such a long time ago.'_

His smile fell when the notifications started to appear all over his screen, messages dated from about five hours ago to just a few seconds before logging in, showing him that his group of friends was actually away from their cellphones and doing something together in the internet.

'_What the hell?'_ He thought, and with good reason, his friends were all calling him since early in the morning to let him know of one group event in which they were all taking part of. Which one? He would have to find out by reading those messages. _'Let's see… Sting…'_

~~~_Sting Eucliffe: 7 messages_~~~

_- Duuuuudeeeee! You gotta check this up!_

_- It's awesome!_

_- C'mon! Whatcha waiting for?_

_- Jelly is being difficult?_

_- Didn't get lovey-dovey last night?_

_- Jelly~_

_- …are you even online now?_

'_Check this up? But he didn't even leave me a link…'_ Sighing tiredly at the blond's vague and annoying words, he clicked over another name, a bit surprised to see this one actually telling him something along the same lines. _'…Laxus?'_

~~~_Laxus Dreyar: 5 messages_~~~

_- Sup bitch?_

_- Hey, we got our hands on smth, check it out_

_- Hey, you invisible or offline?_

_- Whatever, check it out_

_- Natsu has the link_

'_Natsu has what?'_ Closing the conversation tab and searching for the pink-hair's, he found it to be filled with messages, many more than the rest of the group, which wasn't surprising. Natsu always got very hyped up when writing in the chat rooms, especially to his friends. Sighing again, Jellal got ready to read the long set of words the pink-haired wrote. _'This better be good.'_

~~~_Natsu Dragneel: 567 messages_~~~

'_Oh God… I should speed this up.'_ He scrolled down the long list of meaningless words and emoticons and got to the last bunch of messages, his eyes widening slightly at the news. _'…are they really…?'_

_- Anywho…_

_- You gotta play this game_

_- Everyone's in it now_

_- Especially with vacations being boring_

_- Get here and we'll blast things up!_

_- Hahahaha!_

_- Search for "Lumen Magical" and follow the steps!_

_- Good luck!_

'_Lumen…Magical…? Is that an RPG?'_ Closing the chat window and moving to his browser, Jellal started to look for the thing that made his friends text him since early, finding the mysterious game before long and noticing with some slight shock that it was one of those downloadable games he heard about during the last weeks of college. _'Are they really playing this game?_

Click.

~~~**_Lumen Magical_**~~~

~~~_Set in the mysterious world of Earthland, the year is x784 and everything is about magic, wizards and guilds. Ruled by the Council of Moderators and Administrators, or better known as the Captains and Councilors, the world of Earthland is ever prosper, and in between its many lands, Fiore is the one growing the most._

_But it is plagued by demons, monsters, dark wizards and ancient powers that defy time and logic._

_Some say even dragons can be found if you search through the darkest of places._

_Who knows what can be hidden in this world of old?_

_Only you can find out!_

_Come now, get your gear ready, learn a few moves and start your adventure!_

_In the incredible world of Lumen Magical!_~~~

"They could've done something … a bit more creative." Jellal commented lowly to himself, sweatdropping at the names given to the places used in the game. They all came from ancient history books he read during his high-school days. Many of those books spoke about how, in times of old, when the years were written with an X at the start, magic was the main source of power in the world. _'But if that were to be true… where is that magic? What happened to it and why isn't there anyone who can use magic these days?'_

"Whatever… I'm not here to get interested in history, I'm here to see what's so good about this game." He clicked the '_enter site_' button and got greeted by a very flashy introduction, sort of like a video of what he could expect to see in the game. Several classes to start, many kinds of magic, lots of enemies in wide varieties and a huge map to explore in what could probably promise to be long hours of gaming. He nodded in amazement. _'Okay, it looks good, let's see now…'_

~~~_Download the game_~~~

"…I have to download it?" Groaning a bit at the setback, he clicked the button and waited for the download to start, his eyes widening slightly when he saw it was just a small amount of time the one he would have to wait. "Okay… that's enough for me to go get some snacks…"

He pushed the seat back and got up, walking towards the living room with a hand taking the keys to his car and the other one making sure he had his wallet in his pocket. He nodded and went out.

_An hour later…_

"…it's still downloading?" Jellal asked after he returned, sitting in his trustworthy chair again and checking, with much shock that the green bar in his desktop was only eighty percent from finished. He left the groceries next to the desk and looked at the remaining time. "Twenty minutes remaining…? Okay, that's not bad."

_Forty minutes later…_

"I'm going to kill that service provider and whoever else is in charge of this shitty internet!" He roared and his fists met the fragile plastic of his keyboard, his glaring eyes lessening in rage when he noticed a window popping up in his desktop.

~~~_Are you sure you want to cancel this download?_~~~

"W-what!? Nononononono! Please, God, no!" Fumbling with the mouse and the keyboard he almost destroyed in his fit of rage, the blue-haired clicked '_cancel_' and heaved a tired sigh of relief. What was it with the world being against him this day? He leaned back on his chair and glared half-heartedly at the screen. He hated this. "I hate this."

_Twenty minutes later…_

"'Cause it's one! One for the money! Two! 'Cause two's for the show!" Eventually, our blue-haired friend got sick and tired of waiting with silence ruling his room, so he turned on his speakers at full power and started to listen to the last song Cobra sent him a few days before, his decent singing stopping when another sound, foreign to the song, beeped in the background of his speakers. "Uh? What happened?"

He muted the music and looked at the screen of his computer, noticing with much joy and eyes wanting to burst into tears that the download was done, the installation package finally was in his hard drive and he could go on with his life… I mean, with checking how good this game that had his friends crazy was.

"Okay, time to install this."

_Ten minutes later…_

~~~_Welcome to Lumen Magical_~~~

"Finally." Jellal actually smiled at hearing the presentation of the game coming from his speakers, his eyes glinting in amusement at seeing the detailed landscapes the game had to offer and many players that were currently in the game. He clicked a few buttons, choosing the '_Earthland_' server instead of the one called '_Edolas_' and later selected his spawning point. A little town called '_Magnolia_', just like the one in which his friends and he lived. "It is said this town is ancient… going all the way to those times… maybe they used the name because of that legend?"

~~~_Build your character_~~~

* **Human**

* **Demon**

* **Exceed**

* **Beastkin**

"Oh? Well, look at this… I have many options open for me." Blinking at the wide range of customization options he had to create his character, Jellal smirked and got his mouse working, clicking here and there, every single arrow and button, moving to select some colors when he saw he could also change those from the standard ones, and when he was done, a replica of himself was standing inside the screen. Short, blue hair with some wild locks here and there, an intricate tattoo over the right eye, brown eyes, tall and slightly built figure… yes, he was satisfied with this. "I can get whatever clothes I want from what the introduction said… so I'll worry about that later."

~~~_Choose your main magic_~~~

"Main magic? So I can have many at my disposal?" He scrolled down the long list of magic that was available to him and his eyes widened. Many of these magic that he was seeing were already catalogued by many historians to be the ones used in those old times, there was even the possibility of choosing those who were known as Lost Magic, which even in those days were incredibly rare to find. "Dragon Slayer, Demon Slayer, God Slayer… what's this? Next thing I know this game will include a magic made to fight Slayers… heh, Slayer Slayer Magic."

~~~_Lost Magic_~~~

* **Dragon Slayer Magic**

- Fire - Iron - Sky - Lightning - Poison - White - Shadow - Earth - Ice - More options…

* **God Slayer Magic**

- Black Fire - Black Iron - Black Sky - Black Lightning - Black Poison - Black Earth - Black Ice - More options…

* **Demon Slayer Magic (Demon Class only)**

- Fire - Iron - Sky - Lightning - Poison - White - Shadow - Earth - Ice - More options…

* **Arc Magic**

- Time - Embodiment – Great Tree - More options…

~~~_Regular Magic_~~~

***Elemental Magic**

- Fire - Iron - Wind - Lightning - Poison - Light - Darkness - Earth - Ice - More options…

* **Requip Magic**

- The Knight - The Gunner - The Harasser - The Hunter - More options…

* **Molding Magic**

- Ice - Earth - Wood - Memory - Iron - More options…

And the list went on and on, showing different kinds of magic for the blue-haired to look at and find the most suited for him. It was really long list with many different magic in it, ranging from some that were quite believable to some that were downright ridiculous.

Molding Magic using Memories? Yeah, right, that was overpowered in more ways than one.

Arc of Time? Control the time, rewind everything and nothing happened.

The Knight Requip? You can store a lot of different counter-armors and weapons that will make everyone pretty much be fodder in front of you.

"This turned stupid in no time." Jellal sighed and continued to scroll down the list, gazing in boredom at the names and the descriptions until his hand stopped. His eyes locked on one magic that seemed appealing to him. He readjusted his position on the chair and got a better look of the magic that caught his attention. "Oh? What is this?"

* **Heavenly Body Magic**: It is a powerful form of Magic that allows the caster to use the properties of many astronomical objects for battle, preferably in offense, like meteors or the generation and manipulation of the energy of stars from their own body. The caster can create powerful light blasts or beams of high destructive power, reminiscent of starlight, at their opponents. The caster is also capable of using the power of gravity against the opponent for destructive usage; the strength can be comparable to the effects caused by a crushing meteor.

Such Magic can be used to enhance the caster's own skills drastically for various purposes, such as shrouding them in Magic that can increase their speed significantly. However, the caster requires wearing a special outfit in order to manipulate the Magic for such a purpose.

* **Included stats**:

- Boost in Initial Strength

- Boost in Initial Speed

- Boost in Initial Endurance

* **Skill Set**:

- Meteor: Speed and Strength increase

- Heavenly Beams

- Heavenly Palm

- Heavenly Arrows

- Heavenly Breakdown

- Altairis

- Grand Chariot

* **True Heavenly Body Magic Skill Set (Lvl 40+ Upgrade)**:

- Orion's Belt (only if it's the character's main magic)

- Peaks of Creation (only if it's the character's main magic)

- Saturn's Rings (only if it's the character's main magic)

- Terminus (only if it's the character's main magic)

- Quasar (only if it's the character's main magic)

- Sema (only if it's the character's main magic)

Jellal Fernandez grinned after he finished reading the information, his index finger twitching in anxiety to just go ahead and pick this unique magic as his character's main arsenal. It was just perfect, and not just because he loved everything related to astronomy, of course not, or because he had a degree in that exact subject, nope, it was because he was the kind of guy that liked to fight from the distance, yet could also hold his own in close combat.

This magic was pretty much a definition of his persona.

"Let's get this started."

And the left button of his mouse was clicked.

* * *

~~~**_Welcome to a world of Magic_**~~~

~~_**Username**: HeavenlyTattoo_~~

~_**Character name**: Jellal Fernandes_~

* HeavenlyTattoo joined the Magnolia Tread

[xx/xx/xx xx:xxpm] HeavenlyTattoo: What? I have to wait here?

[xx/xx/xx xx:xxpm] Salamander777: Heavenly wat? Who are u?

[xx/xx/xx xx:xxpm] HeavenlyTattoo: Salamander? Natsu?

[xx/xx/xx xx:xxpm] Salamander777: Jellal? Is that u?

[xx/xx/xx xx:xxpm] Salamander777: Awesome! You joined!

[xx/xx/xx xx:xxpm] HeavenlyTattoo chuckles

[xx/xx/xx xx:xxpm] HeavenlyTattoo: Well yeah, I wanted to see why y'all were so hyped with this game

[xx/xx/xx xx:xxpm] Salamander777 grins

[xx/xx/xx xx:xxpm] Salamander777: That's cool, man!

[xx/xx/xx xx:xxpm] Salamander777: C'mon! Let's go see the others!

[xx/xx/xx xx:xxpm] HeavenlyTattoo: What? Isn't this the game?

[xx/xx/xx xx:xxpm] Salamander777: Hell no! It'd be boring if this was it.

[xx/xx/xx xx:xxpm] Salamander777: The real fun starts when you go in-game!

[xx/xx/xx xx:xxpm] HeavenlyTattoo: In-game? You mean this button in the corner?

[xx/xx/xx xx:xxpm] Salamander777: Yeah! C'mon! See you at the otherside!

~~~**_In-game_**~~~

Click.

~~~**_Be careful, the world is full of dangers_**~~~

"Pffft, as if I could get scared of… that… what?" Jellal gazed at his surroundings, now standing in the middle of a market place of a small fisher town that had a strange and similar air to that in which he lived. He looked at his hands and found out with much shock that everything was changed, not just his surroundings, his clothing was different.

Instead of the white shirt and black jeans he knew he had on when entering the game, he now wore a battle suit of sorts.

Pretty old-fashioned but kind of modern at the same time; his attire now consisted of a dark coat with heart like designs running down the sleeves and sides of the coat. Beneath this, he wore plated armor, which covered his abdomen, and dark pants bearing a white square in which it read '_guild stamp here_'. Over the top of all this, Jellal sported a dark, high-collared cloak.

'_This is not my first choice… but it looks cool…'_ He looked twice at his attire and then at his surroundings, not understanding one bit of what was happening. "…my clothes changed automatically?"

"Duh, the game does that once it gathers all the info you put into it." He heard a voice behind him and turning around, he found Natsu standing with a cocky grin and arms crossed, nodding in approval at his new attire. The pink-haired was wearing nothing but a black waistcoat, white trousers and black sandals, the waistcoat having golden trims at the borders. The scarf he used in real life was also there, exactly the same and in the same position around his neck. "Look at me! It did the same with me once I entered!"

"…this is weird...yet it's also pretty cool." He looked around and saw several players walking around, talking with Non-Playable Characters that had jobs for them to do or just passing time talking to other players around. There were some who were having brawls in the distance but he didn't pay them much attention. He was seriously surprised with how well the little town was portrayed in the old days of the X years. "I wonder where the others are."

"Laxus is on a job and Cobra is nowhere to be found… but the others and I joined that guild over there." Natsu explained, using a hand to scratch his head while the other remained over his waist. "Pretty much everyone from high-school is there, but the rest of the gang is in different places."

"Different places?" Jellal asked a bit interested, walking towards the castle-like building in the distance with a hand motioning for the pink-haired to follow him. "Like… where are Sting and Rogue?"

"Oh… they joined another guild, it's called Sabertooth and it's the second strongest around this game." The boy explained, avoiding a couple of users that were trading objects. "Sting is the Master, since Rogue doesn't like that kind of thing."

"I see… and what about the girls?" He questioned next, his mind suddenly wondering if his girlfriend was in this game as well. "What about Erza?"

"E-Erza?" Natsu stopped short at the mention of red-haired woman, suddenly losing his character's color palette at the sole mention of her name.

"Uh? What?" The blue-haired noticed the lack of response and turned around, finding not only his friend, but several other players in the vicinity going blank at what he asked. "What happened to Erza, Natsu? Is she in this game too or…?"

"S-she… Erza… well… heh…" Natsu flinched when the question was made again, looking around nervously, thinking of something to say to his good friend, that was his friend now because they managed to reach an understanding a few weeks ago… but still. "She's currently… erh… she's… doing… that… and… well…"

"Natsu, you better answer me, NOW!" Jellal ordered in a rush caused by worry, bringing a hand back to make his point clear and accidentally blasting several new players with one of his skills, the beams of golden magic hitting the characters right at the center of their chests and toppling them to the ground. His eyes widened in shock. "Oh shit…"

"J-Jellal!? W-what are you doing!?" The pink-haired boy asked in fright, raising his fists to defend himself along the other users that were still standing. He glanced at the groaning characters and their health bars going down before meeting eyes with his friend again. "W-why did you attack them!?"

"W-what!? I didn't do it on purpose!" The blue-haired man yelled in equal fear, looking at his hands and then at his victims, seeing the health bars dropping to half of their total. He was new but his power was capable of that? And how did he do that? Did he press the wrong button accidentally? "I swear it was an accident!"

"I know that! Dammit!"

"Then why are you freaking out!?"

"I'm not freaking out! You are!"

"Of course I'm freaking out! You are freaking out too!"

"Oh! Sorry then!"

"But why are you freaking out!?"

"Because they'll come here now!"

"Who will come!?"

"Ehem, he's surely speaking about us," the sound of a throat clearing up and a sharp cough on a balled fist brought all of the characters' attention to their right flank, finding a group of several NPCs following one character with its name written in light-blue letters. It was a young man, of an age closer to Jellal, with mildly long dark hair tied into a ponytail, lavender eyes and glasses, and he was glaring straight at the blue-haired newcomer. "You filthy Dark Wizard."

"Oh… fuck…" Natsu looked up in shock when he heard the mention of that title, staring at Jellal's character name and how this one got a darker tone instead of the neutral white all new players got once they entered Lumen Magical. "They really did come…"

This was bad.

"J-Jellal?" Natsu dragged his feet slowly so he could be standing next to his friend and tugged on his cloak, calling his attention to an alley behind them and in the opposite direction of the group of NPCs. "Y-you gotta go, fast."

"U-uh? Why? Who are they?" The man asked as he surveyed the group of armed NPCs, all looking hostile towards him, especially the guy leading them. Strangely enough, the man looked familiar to him, but he couldn't read his character name with all the other signs floating close-by. "And who is that?"

"I-I will explain later, now run." The pink-haired grabbed his friend's arm by the wrist and brought him behind him, standing with a shaky grin in front of the NPCs and their leader. "H-hey! How are you doing, man?"

"Natsu Dragneel, Level 65, Fire Dragon Slayer, member of the guild Fairy Tail." The bespectacled man greeted calmly, narrowing his eyes at each piece of information he had on the guy that was currently addressing him. "I know my Rune Knights and Captain Skills are no match against your Lost Magic, but… stand aside, we're here to arrest the newcomer for turning into a Dark Wizard, attacking innocent bystanders is not allowed."

"Isn't that harsh, Lahar?" Natsu asked with the same shaky grin, noticing how all the movement of the other players made an opening for his friend to escape unnoticed. He stood firmer now and grinned widely. "C'mon, the same happened to me, it was by accident too, can't you forgive him?"

"You were part of a guild when that happened, this case isn't the same." Lahar, as he was introduced, and as his character's name could now show, made his eyes narrow even more at the wizard speaking to him. This brat always got to his nerves. "He is a newcomer already starting a fight, he is to be arrested and banned for the next 24 hours."

"24 hours? Dude, that's not harsh! That's heartless!"

"It is not when you consider how insecure this game turned during the past week."

"I'm out of earshot… and safe… but who was that guy?" Jellal leaned against the wall of the alley next to him and sighed in relief, wondering what the hell happened back there and if his friend was okay before taking a look at his personal information, his eyes widening when he saw the results of attacking the group of players around him. "Jellal Fernandes, Level 12, Heavenly Body Magic, Dark Wizard… I turned into a Dark Wizard!?" He blinked when he checked the reason for his sudden eleven levels' rise and his eyes almost came out of their virtual sockets. "T-that much experience just for damaging them!? H-how does that work!?"

"You discovered it? Teehee~! I knew you would." Looking up at the darkest corner of the alley, next to a few empty boxes and garbage cans, the blue-haired man met eye to eye with a man of equal age but of dark red hair. This man was wearing a pretty badass set of clothes and had a scar running across his right eye, keeping it permanently closed due to the graveness of the injury. "Sup, Jelly? Finally got time to join this thing?"

"C-Cobra…?" The blue-haired man asked, clearly doubting the man to actually be playing a game such as this one. He always hated games like this, too much faggotry was his battle cry whenever it was asked why, and now he could understand why. Never mind that, he was shocked to see him there. "W-what are you doing here?"

"Meh, got bored with Cana and Bacchus, so we got in this game to see what was the big deal of it." Erik explained casually, resting with his shoulder against the wall and his arms crossed, his grin never leaving his face. "We owned this game in no-time, but Cana got a bit delayed because of some rules and shit she broke… accidentally, just like you."

"J-just like me?" Jellal asked slowly and the man nodded.

"Yeah… that Lahar dude you encountered is a Mod here, one of them Captains of the Council. He's an uptight bitch that follows the rules like a dog to its owner… fuck." Spitting at the ground underneath him, he shook his head at the story and motioned to the blue-haired man with his head, his grin now turning upside down. "I heard and saw everything that happened there, Jelly… it really was an accident… you were new and clicked the wrong button." His teeth were now on display, showing to have really sharp canines instead of normal ones. "But that asshole still wanted to ban you for a day, that miserable sack of shit."

"W-wow there, no need for harsh words… though I appreciate your understanding, man." Jellal replied a bit relieved to see that another of his friends was on his side, standing up correctly and thinking of heading out of Magnolia to level up some more and practice with his character before another accident could occur. "I'll leave now and-"

"I wouldn't head out solo if I were you." Cobra whispered when his friend was passing next to him, giving him a side-glance that meant business. "Mods have the ability to find you, no matter where you are... and if you leave Magnolia, you'll allow them to use force on you." He looked him up and down, and his grin returned, showing to be more from interest than amusement. "'Sides… you know their dirty lil'secret."

"Secret? What secret?" The man asked curiously, turning his head to look at his friend in the eye. He didn't hear of any dirty secret in his short time in the game. What could the guy be talking about?

"There's a bug in the game… one they cannot fix…" He started to explain, hopping off the wall and spinning on one heel to lead the blue-haired man to a more secured location, away from the possibility of Lahar and his Rune Knights appearing and taking them both to be banned. "Let's go to the Tower, it's a safe haven for us… Ultear's there and she can explain it better than I can."

"…you just don't want to explain it yourself, do you?"

"Bitch maybe."

* * *

_In another virtual-place…_

The castle-like building by the coast, the one guild belonging to the spawning point Magnolia, was home for the Fairy Tail wizards and rally point for Freelancers of all levels. It was a usually quiet place, filled with people and powerful wizards, holding mighty parties every now and then, and holding the title of strongest guild together with Sabertooth at the other side of the virtual country of Fiore.

Most of its members were above Level 25, which made them strong and fearsome, though most of them showed to be completely the opposite. None of them liked to be involved in the daily Guild War events, except for that one time they had to fight Phantom Lord because of a conflict of interests, and preferred to spend most of their time online in the guild, just fooling around or resting until an interesting request were made.

Though, the happy atmosphere of always was absent right now.

Once the Dragon Slayer managed to get Lahar and his NPCs off of him, he ran straight to the alley in search of his friend, looking for him in a hurry to bring him straight to the guild and make him a member so the charges could be dropped.

But instead…

"My passive skill of Enhanced Senses says Erik was there," Natsu explained to the rest of the members once he managed to gather those he knew and also knew the blue-haired man, explaining his story as quick as he could to start with the search at once. "If I'm right, he told him about the bug and took him to the Tower."

"To the Tower… oh shit." Gray, a school rival of the pink-haired, groaned in frustration, knowing well of that place. His foster sister was currently hiding there until she could find a way to get the Dark Wizard status out of her. That is, if she really wanted to stop being a Dark Wizard. He was currently wearing nothing, since his character had a bug in it the moment it was created, making him strip off his equipment every time he wore something. "That's not good… every single DW is there… and they'll surely tell him about the bug."

"That what I said, Icepick! Don't copy and paste my words to look cool!" Natsu growled and stepped closer to the guy.

"What the hell was that, Pixelated Pinky!?" And Gray stood up defiantly before the pink-haired.

"What you heard, Cheap Frozen Food!"

"Huh!? Sup with you!? Wanna duel!?"

"Hell yeah! I will burn your character to virtual ashes!"

"Both of you stop." Mirajane, a girl who was as well a classmate of the guys and S-class Wizard of the guild, interceded and pushed the guys away from each other, sending a reproachful frown and pout to them. She was wearing a dark dress with white embroideries and no shoulders, having a slit over her left leg to show some skin. She looked harmlsess, but she was one of the strongest people in the room. "Right now, we must think of a way to reach Jellal and bring him here before the Dark Guilds get a hand of him." She looked at the pink-haired and nodded. "You said his magic was weird, Natsu, weird how?"

"I dunno… I never saw it before…" Natsu frowned and crossed his arms in thinking, remembering that strange volley of golden beams his friend fired with just a swing of his arm. "It looked pretty awesome… and powerful… I'm sure he was Level 1 when we entered but he managed to drop most of the players' health bars to a half with a single hit each."

A few comments started to appear from the listeners, some disbelieving the story of the pink-haired, mostly due to how the guy was known for telling fallacies or going a bit creative when sharing his adventures.

"He used these really cool golden beams and made everyone fall on their butts."

Though Mira and some of the most experienced players were a bit scared of what they heard.

"Golden beams?" Gajeel, a survivor from the war between Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord (more like one of the few that felt like continuing the game after their loss), moved the iron parts he was eating away and focused his attention on the conversation, his eyes showing a mysteriously interested glint. He was wearing the normal attire fitting of a Freelancer, black tee with no sleeves, brown pants and a headband around his head. Though, his metal gloves were what called the most attention. "Did they home in on the players?"

"Uh? Yeah, I think so… they made these really strange and curvy movements once Jellal fired them but they all hit their targets." Natsu pointed a finger at his chest and the listeners' eyes widened in astonishment. "Right at the center, bull's eye."

"…oh dear." Mira shook her head and brought a hand to her mouth. This was far worse than when her sister Lisanna got struck by the Anima bug and sent to the Edolas server for two days. Far worse than her brother losing control of his character for trying to take over a monster several levels stronger than him. "We have to tell Master."

"The old man? Shouldn't we tell Erza of this?" Gray asked a bit confused, thinking it would be better to let the girlfriend of the man be aware of what happened. "She'll surely want to do something; she needs to know about this."

"T-too late, Gray-sama, she already knows." Juvia, another Phantom Lord converted, stated from the entrance with tears cascading down her eyes and a gauntleted hand holding her a few inches from the ground by the collar. She was wearing a blue outfit, from head to toe, combined with a blue Cossack hat that she found in one of her jobs. "E-Erza-san is back…"

Everyone lost their colors and went into fright mode once they saw their second S-class Wizard standing there with a frown etched on her face, a stern glare sent to everyone inside the hall in hopes of a clarification or confirmation of what she managed to listen to when entering the building. She was wearing armor, from the neck to her waist, and a blue skirt that reached her thighs with brown boots to give her better movement.

She was holding Juvia with one hand, and the other one was holding a sword, clear testament that she was set in getting the answers to her questions.

"What happened to Jellal?"

* * *

_In a Tower far away from the Mods' jurisdiction…_

It was a pretty scrawny place, very twisted and dark, fitting of the users it harbored inside its obscure rooms and hallways, going up all the way to the skies with many stormy clouds surrounding it, just to add more impact to the environment and give the impression of a really evil place to whoever dared to venture there.

Though, for the blue-haired man that recently got there, the place was anything but evil.

It looked more like a fancy resort for the evil guys and girls of the game.

"So the bug is actually a malfunction of the experience system when it comes to Dark Wizards?" Jellal asked after the explanation was over, leaving his sunny drink on a tray carried by some waiter before addressing the purple-haired woman and her red-haired companion. "Whenever we hit someone with our magic, we get thrice the experience and thus, we level up faster than normal characters… that's not a bug in my opinion."

"Yeah, try telling that to broom-up-his-arse Lahar and the rest of his lackeys." Cobra snarled, sitting next to a big pool with his legs and arms crossed, staring at the water and some of the supposed bad guys taking a bath with his mind murdering each one of them in different ways. "Dude thinks we're some kind of danger to the game and shit."

"That doesn't matter much for now." Ultear waved the comments aside and focused on the blue-haired newcomer again, now inspecting his character chart with all of her attention. Her outfit was pretty revealing, like most that could be seen for female players in the game. "The character you made is especially more dangerous than any of ours… you didn't notice and you chose an overpowered magic as your main."

"…overpowered magic? But this is not like Memory Make or Dragon Slayer." The man said in defense, remembering the information he read and comparing it to those of the other magic available. He swung his arm upwards to make a point and another volley, like the one from earlier, shot up from his hand, heading all the way to the ceiling before lessening in speed, remaining suspended in the air. "See? It's not that-"

"Everyone take cover!" His friends yelled once the magic was airborne, Cobra jumping to the pool and remaining in its depths while Ultear went to hide under the counter of the bar that was near the pool. Jellal only stared in confusion at their actions and looked up at his spell again, his eyes widening when he saw the beams descending upon the defenseless wizards around him and hitting them head on as it happened earlier on Magnolia.

"W-what the fuck!?"

"W-who did that!?"

"H-hey! No aggression here, remember!?"

"…what did I do?" Jellal asked once the show was over, looking at the wet Cobra and pondering Ultear for an answer, both people going back to stand close to their friend.

"Told you it was an overpowered magic." Ultear muttered, sighing tiredly at his foolish actions. She pointed a finger at him and then at his character's name, making him notice that the color of it turned into a darker shade of red, much to his shock. "Heavenly Body Magic's attacks always home in on its targets… it never misses… and when it hits, the blast is strong enough to lower a health bar to its half… even if you're of a lower level."

"Dude… check your character chart again." Cobra said after twisting his clothes to get rid of the excess of water, later shaking his head vigorously to get rid of the water on his hair.

"Jellal Fernandes, Level 46!?" The blue-haired was in shock. This really was a serious bug of the game and his magic truly was overpowered. He remembered seeing that some of the players loitering around were of levels 40 to 60, and they were all standing with half of their health bar after he attacked them. "And my rank is of a Dark Master? What the hell!?"

"That happens when you hit another Dark Wizard… Dark Wizards only attack Legal Wizards… it takes balls to attack one of your own." The red-haired man explained with a wild grin, pointing a thumb at his chest. "I'm a Dark Master too… I got tired of the boss I had and ran through his left side when he wasn't watching."

Jellal blinked in awe. "W-wow…"

"And I betrayed my Guild Master because he was too boring to hang around with." The purple-haired woman waved a lazy hand in the air and then pointed to a girl of pink-hair standing by the bar. "I got a girl to follow because we were the only females in that place… oh," she pointed behind Jellal and there it was a brown-skinned man meditating next to the bathroom entrances. "And I also got that man to follow us, he was bored and looking for a good fight he said."

"…guys, a question." Jellal stood up and gazed at all the Dark Wizards gathered in the building, finding that most of them were strong and had rare kinds of magic at their disposal. Some even had Lost Magic and were of 60+ Level, an army of its own. He looked back at the waiting Cobra and Ultear, and smirked. "Why don't we make a guild of our own?"

"…what?"

* * *

_Back in Magnolia…_

"I'm telling you we cannot go there!" Natsu yelled exasperated for the umpteenth time, groaning as another kick landed on his face while trying, unsuccessfully, to stop Erza from rushing straight to the Tower of Heaven. Most of the powerful members of the guild were trying to help and stop her, but she made it, somehow, to the central square of the town. "Goddammit Erza! Stop!"

"N-no! He's in danger!" Erza bellowed in worry, struggling against the weight of her guildmates and pushing another leg forward. "I need to save him!"

"B-but Erza! It's full of Dark Wizards!" Gray was trying to stop her.

"And some of them hate Erza-san for defeating them!" And so was Juvia.

"It doesn't matter! He is in danger!" The Knight bellowed again, pushing forward despite the added weight.

"He's not! He discovered the bug!" Natsu repeated in case she hadn't heard, clenching his teeth when he saw the woman taking another step. He would have to invest on his Strength Stat a bit more. "Those guys there probably told him how to use it and he's safe!"

"Erik's with him too, remember!?" Gray was kicked this time, though he didn't let it bother him. "He'll look after him!"

"You cannot go there Erza! Reconsider!" Mira was also there, trying to stop her by standing in front of the scarlet-haired character and pushing her back with her hands on her shoulders. Even though both girls were of equal Level and Power, she couldn't do much more to stop her.

_~~~**Attention - Guild War initiated**~~~_

_~~Crime Sorciere **vs** Fairy Tail~~_

_~**Endless Battle theme playing**~_

"Endless Battle…?" Natsu asked in confusion, taking the opportunity of everyone stopping to look around and see where the new enemies were to voice his question. He never heard of Crime Sorciere, though he did know that the theme it was currently blasting through the place was the one picked for fights between Dark and Legal Wizards. The game was really amazing for doing that, giving them cool OSTs to better feel the thrill of the events. "Really?"

"Guys…? We have problems." Gray pointed to the skies and the many golden beams floating aimlessly around the town. They all looked very dangerous despite their lack of movement.

"Take cover!" Mira's eyes widened and her mind got into fighting mode, pushing everyone back and switching to her Satan Soul form. "Darkness Stream!"

She typed the commands quickly to gather a dark mass of energy in her hands, firing it at the golden beams in the sky with the mass of magic taking the form of eerie hands of dark purple color that went straight for the golden beams, causing large explosions upon contact with them. They looked in relief at the attacks connecting and finishing each other off, but a sudden spike of power next to them called their attention.

"Teehee~! Fell for it!" A man of dark red-hair cheered happily and lunged against the wizards from an alley, punching the pink-haired Dragon Slayer in the face and sending him flying against the wall of a nearby shop with the collision destroying the wall, crumbling down over the sucker-punched boy. Cobra waved his hand a bit to ease the pain of punching the hard-headed moron and then turned to look at the rest of the wizards, grinning at their startled faces. "Hey guys, missed me?"

"Cobra!" Erza's face went from shock to anger at the sight of the Poison Dragon Slayer and she immediately went to the offensive, changing to her Heaven's Wheel Armor to shot a barrage of swords at the Dark Wizard with a simple command made by her. "You treacherous bastard!"

"My my, don't play with sharp objects." Though the swords didn't get very far, instead, they turned to rusty pieces of metal before they even got halfway to their target, letting Cobra swatted them like nothing when they got close to him. Looking for the one who did that, the wizards found Ultear sitting on the rooftop of one of the stores, playing with an orb that floated around her hand. "You could injure someone like that."

"Ultear? What are you-?" Gray was shocked of his foster-sister's presence but the sight of a girl of pink-hair next to her made him stop and stare with wide eyes. "Why's Meredy with you!?"

"You don't need to know." Meredy answered casually, shrugging and sitting next to her foster-mother, in-game that is. Her outfit was like her partner next to her, but in a red pattern and with a yellow sash around her waist.

"If all of you are here… and that attack just now was from Heavenly Body…" Erza put two and two together and glared at the Dark Wizards, warning bells going off in her head that told her they knew what happened to her boyfriend. "Where is Jellal?"

"Jelly-man is busy fighting your guild's top dog, out in the outskirts." Cobra explained lazily, scratching his chin while looking up in boredom. He would've liked to be part of that fight if it weren't because the last time he fought the blond-haired man, he lost his pet snake Cubelios. He crossed his arms and grinned. "He told us to keep you all busy while shit went down."

"…the guild's top dog?" Mira repeated and her eyes widened, looking towards the outskirts and finding both spells of Heavenly Body and Lightning Magic flying everywhere around the area. There was only one person in Fairy Tail, aside the Master, that could use Lightning Magic, and that someone was… "Y-you cannot be saying… he's fighting Laxus!?"

"He's insane!" Gray yelled, recalling the last time he saw Laxus's character chart. It was one of the strongest for a reason, no kidding.

"He's the boss!" Natsu, popping up from the rubble, yelled with a wide grin and his arms up. He had wanted to fight Laxus for a long time, maybe challenge him for the title of strongest, but the thing was he had to first defeat either Erza or Mirajane, and he was far from accomplishing that. "I can't believe Jellal had the balls to fight against Laxus!"

"Laxus is the second strongest in your guild, correct? Right after that fuckin' NPC of a Master you have." The dark red-haired snickered and then pointed at the girls in the group, looking more at Erza in between them. That woman was the one to take out his snake while he was fighting Laxus, and he never forgot that. "Then Erza and Mira follow in third place… and the rest are fodder."

"Hey!" The supposed fodder members yelled a bit miffed.

They weren't fodder… they were just… a bit behind in the level grinding, that's all.

"Laxus Dreyar, Level 80, Lightning Dragon Slayer, S-class Wizard of Fairy Tail."

"Mirajane Strauss, Level 70, Satan Soul Take Over, S-class Wizard of Fairy Tail."

"Erza Scarlet, Lever 70, The Knight Requip, S-class Wizard of Fairy Tail."

"Juvia Loxar, Level 65, Water Magic, member of Fairy Tail."

"Gray Fullbuster, Level 65, Ice Make Magic, member of Fairy Tail."

"And Natsu Dragneel, Level 65, Fire Dragon Slayer, member of Fairy Tail." Cobra disclosed for everyone present, earning confused and alarmed expressions from the wizards that didn't know how he had knowledge of their current levels without being a Mod or using a Hack. He snickered again and grinned widely, pointing to his head. "Yes, I can read all of your character charts without even trying."

"It'll be boring if we're the only ones informed so, why don't we share some data with them?" Ultear proposed to her partners, getting the approval of them to do so. She brought a hand to her chest and began. "Ultear Milkovich, Level 70, Arc of Time Magic, member of Crime Sorciere."

The red-haired man shrugged and joined his hands behind his head. "Erik, codename Cobra, Level 70, Poison Dragon Slayer, member of Crime Sorciere."

The pink-haired girl nodded and showed her own chart. "Meredy, Level 63, Maguilty Sense Magic, member of Crime Sorciere."

"Azuma," a brown-skinned man that appeared from the shadows spoke and called the attention of all to him, showing an impassive face to the wizards. His eyes were fixed on the white-haired woman using Satan Soul, the one that could be a challenge aside the woman Cobra wanted to fight. "Level 70, Great Tree Arc Magic, member of Crime Sorciere."

"Crime Sorciere? Is that a new guild?" Mira asked in curiosity, still keeping her guard up in case the brown-skinned man were to attack her when she least expected it.

"Why yes, that was Jellal's idea," Ultear explained, shrugging at how they all formed the guild because they didn't have anything else to do and wanted to participate a bit more in the game without having to worry about the Rune Knights and Moderators. "We banded together so we could fight against other guilds and test our Lost Magic in battle."

"Just to test your Magic? That's-"

"And you won't believe Jellal's current level." Most of the Dark Wizards chuckled in amusement at what they thought to be absurd. The man got into the game a couple of hours ago and he was now leading their guild as the strongest among them. "That dude has a lucky star following him."

"What's Jellal's current standing in the game?" Natsu asked curiously, wanting to know what happened to his friend after they parted ways earlier. He couldn't have reached Laxus's level in just a few hours, could he?

Cobra grinned in amusement, knowing what the pink-haired boy was thinking.

"Jellal Fernandes, Level 80, Heavenly Body Magic, Master of Crime Sorciere."

Gasps of shock were made and unbelieving eyes turned to the battle that was occurring in the outskirts, seeing more explosions of both golden light and lightning covering the horizon, sending gusts of virtual wind towards them.

* * *

_Outskirts of Magnolia…_

_~~~**Attention - Duel initiated**~~~_

_~~Jellal Fernandes **vs** Laxus Dreyar~~_

_~**Evil Earthsound theme playing**~_

Laxus jumped to the left and swatted the beam away, the blast changing directions and landing against the ground behind him, causing an explosion that left a small crater and a cloud of dust rising in its wake. He ignored that and kept on focusing on the guy lunging towards him at top speed, bringing a hand to stop a fist to his face and tilting his head to the side when the force behind the blow almost made him hit himself with the back of his hand.

Jellal's eyes narrowed when the blond man managed to block his punch, raising his leg to knee the man in the gut but finding himself being blocked again by the man's free hand. Now they were on a standstill, looking each other in the eyes with the same resolution crossing their minds.

"Heh, wanting to settle the score here, Jelly?" Laxus asked in amusement, knowing well that the guy and he had a long history of fights in their past, many of them having been won by the blond man since he was stronger in muscles.

"Maybe, maybe not." Jellal answered sternly, pushing himself forward a bit with Meteor, though the blond man managed to hold him back even so. The only times he won against the man were because of random chances and his quick mind, otherwise, the matches always ended in the Dreyar's favor.

"I'm the strongest member of my guild, Jellal." The blond smirked and pushed the blue-haired man back with only a bit of force, now both standing a few meters away from each other. "You shouldn't push your luck just because you have an overpowered magic and discovered the bug, I can still kick your ass with a blindfold."

"And I'm the Master of my own guild, Laxus, you should remember that." Commanding Meteor to appear again, he lunged forward and made to land a hit to the blond's face again, changing his trajectory at the last second and flying to the exposed back of the man to land a kick to his left shoulder. He saw him tumble against the ground, stop and land on a kneeling position. "You know I don't bite more than I can chew."

"Yeah… that's one annoying thing from you." Turning his body into lightning, Laxus rushed to Jellal's position and made to kick him, seeing the man dodge by flying away, the blond following him to instead exchange a series of punches and kicks between the two. With the speed and strength given by Meteor and the Lightning Form, the blows between them caused the ground beneath them to shake in retaliation, submitting to the power of the two wizards. "Persistent fuck!"

"Ugh!" Failing to detect a fist to his gut, Jellal doubled over and groaned at the hit, his action leaving an opening for Laxus to grab his face and hurl him against the ground behind him. The blue-haired man skidded a few meters and rolled to stop his motion, kneeling and finding the blond man taking a large intake of air. He quirked an eyebrow in wonder. "What is that?"

"You'll see now! Lightning Dragon's Roar!" He gathered the air in his lungs and mixed it with his main magic, releasing it all in one massive roar of Lightning Magic that obliterated everything in its path towards the blue-haired man. Jellal stared in bewilderment at the attack and jumped off its path in the last second, swinging his arms around and sending several beams of Heavenly Magic towards the still Dreyar.

Laxus dodged them or punched them, not really bothering with the explosions the blasts caused because of his added endurance given by the Lost Magic he chose when creating his character. He turned into lightning again and headed straight for the blue-haired before this one could escape him again, and made a dropkick to his chest, sending the man flying off as before. Jellal growled at the second hit he received and used Meteor before touching the ground, heading to the sky with his hands shooting more beams.

"Is that all you can do, Jelly!?" Laxus roared in question, creating balls of lightning to intercept the attacks from his opponent. He grinned when he saw the man stop in the middle of the sky and snorted, feeling that he was right with his question. The blue-haired didn't have any more attacks aside those ones to use against him. "Overpowered magic or not, it's pretty shitty if all it does is let you shoot beams like those all the time."

"You will regret those words, Laxus." Jellal remained impassive despite the taunting and swung a hand to the side, summoning a magic circle under the blond man's feet. He had many skills at his disposal but he had yet to trying them all. That was another reason for fighting his friend; he was the only one in this game that could fight equally against him and let him test his entire arsenal before moving to do other things. "Heavenly Breakdown!"

"Heh, you will regret taking me lightly." Laxus smirked again, despite the glowing circle under him and focused on the skies around his opponent, surprising Jellal with a lightning bolt strike that sent him crashing against the ground again while he rose to the skies due to the technique of Heavenly Body Magic.

Large quantities of dust, dirt and debris floating over the battlefield, both fighters came out from it and made to restart their fist fight, not bothering to block the hits now and instead punching each other to their hearts' content.

That was the sight that greeted the wizards of Crime Sorciere and Fairy Tail alike when they arrived to the dueling area, staring in awe and fear at the two monsters trying to dominate the skies, a trail of swift golden light clashing against an erratic lightning bolt every now and then. Long range attacks were used, Jellal throwing volleys of beams while Laxus used his roar to destroy them all in one go, and then the clashes continued, sending waves of power towards the spectators, aside some gusts of dust mixed with little pieces of debris.

"And this is a real battle of Lvl 80 characters." Cobra commented idly, crossing his arms and standing against the gusts of wind with his robes billowing behind him.

"A true display of power." Azuma agreed and stood like the red-haired man, next to him, with Meredy and Ultear taking cover from the wind by standing behind his tall and broad form.

"This will mess my hair, and the hairdresser in this game is too expensive for us." The dark purple-haired woman complained, keeping one hand over her head to prevent her hair from tangling. "They could tone it down a bit."

"I knew Jellal was going to be awesome here!" Natsu cheered, excitement flowing through every bit of his character at the sight of a Boss Level fight. If only he could get to Level 80 too and join in on the fun, it would be even more amazing.

"Damn, the bug worked miracles for him." Gray saw the fight and couldn't completely believe it. He wondered if he could ever get to that level and had fights like this in the future.

"Who is winning?" Erza asked out of the blue, a bit more calm now that she saw the blue-haired man safe and sound. Though she was still a worried of this fight, Laxus was no pushover in the guild and he was one of the strongest for a reason.

"Their health bars are at the top." Mira informed with a frown, looking at the charts outside the dueling field and how both wizards kept their health to the 100% despite the strong attacks they were throwing at each other. Her eyes went down to the second bar beneath the health bar and widened. "Though their stamina bars are close to depleting."

"I see." The Knight nodded in understanding. "It will be over soon."

"Ouf!" Laxus coughed when a kick landed on his right cheek. He glared at the blue-haired man, taking the offending leg with his hand before it could get away and hammering the guy against the ground. "That hurt, motherfucker!" Jellal's body bounced against the ground and when the blond had the chance, he kicked him on the sides, sending him skidding against the trees around the clearing. "Get the hell out of here!"

"Never! This is far from over!" The blue-haired man grasped the closest tree to him and used the momentum to change his direction, his hand holding itself tightly to the trunk but only to let him do a full spin and go back from where he came, kneeing the blond man on the face and throwing him off balance. He did the same as the blond before and grabbed his face, taking him with him to the skies instead of throwing him, and releasing him when they were at a good distance from the ground. "I'll show you my winning card!"

"Like hell I'll let you!" The Dragon Slayer yelled, taking hold of Jellal's ankle and stopping him from performing the spell. He channeled lightning through his arm and electrocuted the man before he could even try to push him away. "I won't let you win with some shitty asspull!"

"Argh! I won't let you win again!" Jellal growled through clenched teeth and kicked the hand around his ankle, releasing himself from Laxus's hold and proceeding with the casting of his ultimate spell. He spread his legs to the sides and brought both hands down, bowing with the index and middle fingers touching at the bottom and raising his right arm in a slow manner after both met. He did so flawlessly, calling forth his ultimate spell. "Prepare to behold the power of my magic!"

The movements he made caused the clouds above Jellal to begin circling, creating what appeared to be a cyclone from which you could see a swirling formation at the center, with a glowing orb beginning to form, growing in size until a humongous meteor emerged, much to the shock of all the spectators.

"A real-sized meteor!?" Natsu and Gray yelled in shock, staring at the massive rock in the sky with their jaws and knees hitting the ground, their hands keeping them from having their faces meet the floor as well.

"Is he serious?" Cobra asked to the rest of his crew, seeing they had similar expressions as the two morons from Fairy Tail, just not as comedic or ridiculous.

"I know why he's doing this." Ultear groaned, bringing a hand to her face and slowly dragging it down in frustration.

Meredy chuckled and scratched her cheek with a finger, thinking it was cute but a bit excessive. "H-hehehe~ J-Jellal wants to impress…"

"Impress…? Impress who – oh fuck." Cobra groaned and shook his head, doing the same as the purple-haired woman when his eyes landed on the scarlet-haired woman with them. "That fuckin' idiot."

"I never imagined Heavenly Body Magic could have this much power." Mira commented as she saw the meteor slowly emerging from the clouds, shocked as the others of the skill the blue-haired man had in store. She turned to her friend to see her reaction and blinked. "Erza?"

"...he's really something." Erza whispered quietly to herself, her eyes fixed on the blue-haired man that had his eyes glaring straight at the strongest wizard from Fairy Tail.

"Heh… going all out now?" Laxus managed to smirk defiantly despite the sweat he felt forming on his face from the pressure and power of the spell, moving his arms and gathering more lightning than he had ever done before in his gaming time. The unstable element he controlled went from his arms to his legs, covering his entire body from head to toe in what almost looked like a coat of elemental armor, though, he didn't intend on defending himself from the attack. "I will not go down without a fight!"

Jellal grinned at the proclamation of his friend, already knowing he would say that. They knew each other long enough to understand what was going on through the other's mind without much need to talk, and this was proof of it. "I never expected you to."

The meteor soared forward when he gave the command, heading straight for the small target it had to hit while the target himself rushed to meet it head on. Without fear or doubt, Laxus concentrated all of the lightning he gathered in his body to his fist and clashed against the meteor, delivering a strong blow that actually made the humongous boulder recoil and crack.

"Dragon Slayer's Secret Arts! Roaring Thunder!"

"True Heavenly Body Magic! Sema!"

A white flash blinded everyone. The gusts of wind caused by the meteor stopped and remained still for a moment, letting everyone admire the scene as if it were a picture, before the meteor cracked completely and blew up in an explosion of both lightning and golden magic, pushing everyone and everything in the vicinity with the collision of both spells.

_~~~**Duel terminated**~~~_

_~~Jellal Fernandes **vs** Laxus Dreyar~~_

_~**Result - Draw**~_

* * *

_Sometime later…_

* Magnolia Tread has 11 active members currently

[xx/xx/xx xx:xx pm] IceStrip: You guys went a bit overboard.

[xx/xx/xx xx:xx pm] SnakeHearing: Yeah

[xx/xx/xx xx:xx pm] Salamander777: Overboard? It was awesome!

[xx/xx/xx xx:xx pm] TitaniaCake punches Salamander777

[xx/xx/xx xx:xx pm] TitaniaCake: Shut up, Natsu.

[xx/xx/xx xx:xx pm] DemonWaitress giggles

[xx/xx/xx xx:xx pm] DemonWaitress: Erza liked the show, I bet

[xx/xx/xx xx:xx pm] TitaniaCake punches DemonWaitress

[xx/xx/xx xx:xx pm] DemonWaitress dodges

[xx/xx/xx xx:xx pm] TitaniaCake: Damn you, Mira!

[xx/xx/xx xx:xx pm] DemonWaitress laughs

[xx/xx/xx xx:xx pm] ScarThunder: A draw? Really?

[xx/xx/xx xx:xx pm] HeavenlyTattoo: I don't like it either

[xx/xx/xx xx:xx pm] ScarThunder: …wanna have another duel?

[xx/xx/xx xx:xx pm] HeavenlyTattoo nods

[xx/xx/xx xx:xx pm] HeavenlyTattoo: Let's go

[xx/xx/xx xx:xx pm] PurpleIce: Sorry, but you have to wait 2 hours before having another duel

[xx/xx/xx xx:xx pm] PinkSwords: Yup! It's in the rules!

[xx/xx/xx xx:xx pm] ScarThunder groans

[xx/xx/xx xx:xx pm] HeavenlyTattoo sighs

[xx/xx/xx xx:xx pm] TitaniaCake: Jellal, we need to talk.

[xx/xx/xx xx:xx pm] TitaniaCake drags HeavenlyTattoo

[xx/xx/xx xx:xx pm] HeavenlyTattoo: Talk? About what – why are you dragging me?

[xx/xx/xx xx:xx pm] Heavenly Tattoo is dragged

* HeavenlyTattoo and TitaniaCake opened a Private Chat

[xx/xx/xx xx:xx pm] Salamander777 shivers

[xx/xx/xx xx:xx pm] Salamander777: I hope she doesn't punish him with THAT

[xx/xx/xx xx:xx pm] IceStrip shivers as well

[xx/xx/xx xx:xx pm] IceStrip: Not even Jellal deserves THAT

[xx/xx/xx xx:xx pm] DemonWaitress chuckles

[xx/xx/xx xx:xx pm] DemonWaitress: Do you guys seriously think she'll punish him?

[xx/xx/xx xx:xx pm] Salamander777: Well, he DID destroy the dueling grounds

[xx/xx/xx xx:xx pm] IceStrip: And turned into a Dark Master

[xx/xx/xx xx:xx pm] ScarThunder laughs

[xx/xx/xx xx:xx pm] ScarThunder: You guys need to grow up a bit

[xx/xx/xx xx:xx pm] Salamander777: Uh? Why's that?

[xx/xx/xx xx:xx pm] SnakeHearing: I'm out

[xx/xx/xx xx:xx pm] PurpleIce: Likewise

[xx/xx/xx xx:xx pm] PinkSwords: Wait for me!

[xx/xx/xx xx:xx pm] TreeMan: I will look for another opponent

* SnakeHearing logged off

* PurpleIce logged off

* PinkSwords logged off

* TreeMan is In-Game

[xx/xx/xx xx:xx pm] Salamander777: I'm soooo confused right now!

[xx/xx/xx xx:xx pm] IceStrip: No shit, that ain't surprising, flame-brain

[xx/xx/xx xx:xx pm] Salamander777: Huh!? Say that again, Icepick!

[xx/xx/xx xx:xx pm] IceStrip quotes "No Shit, that ain't surprising, flame-brain"

[xx/xx/xx xx:xx pm] Salamander777: You're on!

* Salamander777 is In-Game

* IceStrip is In-Game

[xx/xx/xx xx:xx pm] ScarThunder shakes his head

[xx/xx/xx xx:xx pm] ScarThunder: Morons

[xx/xx/xx xx:xx pm] DemonWaitress smiles

[xx/xx/xx xx:xx pm] ScarThunder quirks an eyebrow

[xx/xx/xx xx:xx pm] ScarThunder: Why're you smiling for?

[xx/xx/xx xx:xx pm] DemonWaitress: Wanna go on a job

[xx/xx/xx xx:xx pm] DemonWaitress: While you wait for the duel period to restart?

[xx/xx/xx xx:xx pm] ScarThunder thinks

[xx/xx/xx xx:xx pm] ScarThunder shrugs

[xx/xx/xx xx:xx pm] ScarThunder: Sure, got nothin' better to do

* ScarThunder is In-Game

* DemonWaitress is In-Game

[xx/xx/xx xx:xx pm] MissBlueRain tears up

[xx/xx/xx xx:xx pm] MissBlueRain: They forgot I was here too!

[xx/xx/xx xx:xx pm] MissBlueRain cries

[xx/xx/xx xx:xx pm] MissBlueRain stops

[xx/xx/xx xx:xx pm] MissBlueRain: Oh! Gray-sama is having a duel with Natsu!

[xx/xx/xx xx:xx pm] MissBlueRain: Juvia must go and support him!

* MissBlueRain is In-Game

**The end.**

* * *

**AN: I really had a blast with this one story… I don't know, I always wanted to put the FT universe into the game setting, mix things up a bit, show it the same but not entirely. You know how that goes. I did my best and this is the result. *chuckles* Got a bit technical around some parts, right? Well, I honestly didn't have much more to work on… at least, not much without expanding this story and making it a 20k words story… I cannot write that much! Okay, I can, but I don't want to! It's boring and it deters the readers from clicking on the story… who would want to read a 20k words story of one chapter alone? Not many, yep.**

**Anywho… time for the omakes! Yeah, you heard right! Omakes!**

**Yaaaaaaaaaay~!**

* * *

**Omakes**

* HeavenlyTattoo joined the Magnolia Tread

[xx/xx/xx xx:xx pm] Salamander777: Jellal! You finally got in here!

[xx/xx/xx xx:xx pm] IceStrip: Uh? Jellal's playing this?

[xx/xx/xx xx:xx pm] ScarThunder: I'm not the oldest dude anymore

[xx/xx/xx xx:xx pm] Salamander777 laughs

[xx/xx/xx xx:xx pm] IceStrip laughs

[xx/xx/xx xx:xx pm] ScarThunder growls

[xx/xx/xx xx:xx pm] ScarThunder: Shut your assholes!

[xx/xx/xx xx:xx pm] HeavenlyTattoo: ...Laxus? Natsu? Gray? What're you doing here?

[xx/xx/xx xx:xx pm] TitaniaCake: We're all part of a guild in this game.

[xx/xx/xx xx:xx pm] HeavenlyTattoo: Erza is here too!?

[xx/xx/xx xx:xx pm] ItsLucynotLuce: Yeah, we got nothing better to do these vacations.

[xx/xx/xx xx:xx pm] HeavenlyTattoo: And Lucy too? Wow…

[xx/xx/xx xx:xx pm] Salamander777: Meh…

[xx/xx/xx xx:xx pm] ItsLucynotLuce glares at Salamander777

[xx/xx/xx xx:xx pm] HeavenlyTattoo stares

[xx/xx/xx xx:xx pm] HeavenlyTattoo: ...we're so bored.

[xx/xx/xx xx:xx pm] TitaniaCake nods

[xx/xx/xx xx:xx pm] TitaniaCake: Yes, we are.

[xx/xx/xx xx:xx pm] TitaniaCake pokes HeavenlyTattoo

[xx/xx/xx xx:xx pm] HeavenlyTattoo: Uh?

[xx/xx/xx xx:xx pm] TitaniaCake: Wanna go to the… the…

[xx/xx/xx xx:xx pm] TitaniaCake blushes

[xx/xx/xx xx:xx pm] HeavenlyTattoo grins

[xx/xx/xx xx:xx pm] HeavenlyTattoo: I think I know what you want

[xx/xx/xx xx:xx pm] TitaniaCake blushes harder

[xx/xx/xx xx:xx pm] TitaniaCake nods shyly

[xx/xx/xx xx:xx pm] HeavenlyTattoo drags TitaniaCake with a smile

[xx/xx/xx xx:xx pm] DemonWaitress laughs

[xx/xx/xx xx:xx pm] ScarThunder laughs

* * *

* Crocus Tread

[xx/xx/xx xx:xx pm] WhiteBondingS: Natsu-san~!

[xx/xx/xx xx:xx pm] WhiteBondingS bows before Salamander777

[xx/xx/xx xx:xx pm] WhiteBondingS: Please! Let's go out on a job!

[xx/xx/xx xx:xx pm] Salamander777 kicks WhiteBondingS away

[xx/xx/xx xx:xx pm] Salamander777: FUCK NO!

[xx/xx/xx xx:xx pm] ShadowFringe sighs

[xx/xx/xx xx:xx pm] ShadowFringe: I told him he'd say no

[xx/xx/xx xx:xx pm] FroschCat: Frosch thinks so too!

[xx/xx/xx xx:xx pm] RedMinstrel stares at FrogCatSmth

[xx/xx/xx xx:xx pm] RedMinstrel: ...how is Rogue's cat playing this game?

[xx/xx/xx xx:xx pm] BlackThunder: I heard he taught him how to type

[xx/xx/xx xx:xx pm] EyebrowsWIM: Ridiculous, no cat can type like a human does

[xx/xx/xx xx:xx pm] RedMinstrel: ...Minerva...what does WIM mean?

[xx/xx/xx xx:xx pm] EyebrowsWIM: You simpleton, it means "world is mine"

[xx/xx/xx xx:xx pm] BlackThunder: Oh... that explains a lot.

[xx/xx/xx xx:xx pm] ShadowFringe: It really doesn't, Orga, it really doesn't

[xx/xx/xx xx:xx pm] EyebrowsWIM scoffs

[xx/xx/xx xx:xx pm] EyebrowsWIM: Fools will always be fools

* * *

* Tower of Heaven Tread

[xx/xx/xx xx:xx pm] SnakeHearing snickers

[xx/xx/xx xx:xx pm] SnakeHearing: I can read all of your conversations

[xx/xx/xx xx:xx pm] Salamander777: Hey! That's cheating!

[xx/xx/xx xx:xx pm] SnakeHearing: No, it's not…

[xx/xx/xx xx:xx pm] SnakeHearing: You forgot to set your words in private, moron

[xx/xx/xx xx:xx pm] Salamander777: ...oh, sorry

[xx/xx/xx xx:xx pm] HadesBeard: Begone, you cheaters!

[xx/xx/xx xx:xx pm] HeavenlyTattoo: Who is that?

[xx/xx/xx xx:xx pm] TitaniaCake drags HeavenlyTattoo back

[xx/xx/xx xx:xx pm] TitaniaCake: That's Hades, a Dark Master in this game.

[xx/xx/xx xx:xx pm] HeavenlyTattoo blinks

[xx/xx/xx xx:xx pm] HeavenlyTattoo: There are others? And older?

[xx/xx/xx xx:xx pm] TitaniaCake shrugs

[xx/xx/xx xx:xx pm] TitaniaCake: It's a free game,

[xx/xx/xx xx:xx pm] TitaniaCake: No one is controlling the age of the players.

[xx/xx/xx xx:xx pm] HeavenlyTattoo: …oh.

[xx/xx/xx xx:xx pm] ZeroRedEyes: All cheaters will face Genesis!

[xx/xx/xx xx:xx pm] ZeroRedEyes laughs wickedly

[xx/xx/xx xx:xx pm] HeavenlyTattoo steps back

[xx/xx/xx xx:xx pm] HeavenlyTattoo: And that one?

[xx/xx/xx xx:xx pm] ScarThunder sighs

[xx/xx/xx xx:xx pm] ScarThunder: Sadly, another moderator.

[xx/xx/xx xx:xx pm] BaldTitan: All girls must join Fairy Tail!

[xx/xx/xx xx:xx pm] BaldTitan hangs a 'Must Join' sign

[xx/xx/xx xx:xx pm] ScarThunder facepalms

[xx/xx/xx xx:xx pm] ScarThunder: What the hell, gramps!?

[xx/xx/xx xx:xx pm] ItsLucynotLuce sighs

[xx/xx/xx xx:xx pm] ItsLucynotLuce: And that's Makarov.

[xx/xx/xx xx:xx pm] ItsLucynotLuce: An old man trying to get pretty girls into his guild.

[xx/xx/xx xx:xx pm] HeavenlyTattoo nods slowly

[xx/xx/xx xx:xx pm] HeavenlyTattoo: ...yeah, I realized.

[xx/xx/xx xx:xx pm] HeavenlyTattoo pats ScarThunder's back

[xx/xx/xx xx:xx pm] HeavenlyTattoo: Wanna hunt demons down?

[xx/xx/xx xx:xx pm] ScarThunder sighs

[xx/xx/xx xx:xx pm] ScarThunder: Sure… whatever…

* * *

* Fairy Tail Tread

[xx/xx/xx xx:xx pm] Salamander777 laughs of MetalKnuckles

[xx/xx/xx xx:xx pm] MetalKnuckles growls at Salamander777

[xx/xx/xx xx:xx pm] MetalKnuckles: For the last time, I didn't base it on Sonic!

[xx/xx/xx xx:xx pm] Salamander777 chuckles

[xx/xx/xx xx:xx pm] Salamander777: Sure man, whatever

[xx/xx/xx xx:xx pm] LilyPanther: asdklqkklqnlwenqklwe

[xx/xx/xx xx:xx pm] MissBlueRain stares at LilyPanther

[xx/xx/xx xx:xx pm] MissBlueRain: Gajeel-kun, leaving that aside

[xx/xx/xx xx:xx pm] MissBlueRain: Why is Lily playing this game?

[xx/xx/xx xx:xx pm] MetalKnuckles: Because that fucker Ryos

[xx/xx/xx xx:xx pm] MetalKnuckles: Got Frosch, his retarded cat

[xx/xx/xx xx:xx pm] MetalKnuckles: Into typing and playing!

[xx/xx/xx xx:xx pm] MetalKnuckles: Lily is better, he can type a novel if he wants!

[xx/xx/xx xx:xx pm] LilyPanther: asjdnlkadqwjlkejweqjklklq

[xx/xx/xx xx:xx pm] MetalKnuckles grins

[xx/xx/xx xx:xx pm] MetalKnuckles: See!?

[xx/xx/xx xx:xx pm] MissBlueRain stares mutely

[xx/xx/xx xx:xx pm] MissBlueRain: Gajeel-kun...

[xx/xx/xx xx:xx pm] MissBlueRain: I...

[xx/xx/xx xx:xx pm] MetalKnuckles: What?

[xx/xx/xx xx:xx pm] MissBlueRain shakes her head

[xx/xx/xx xx:xx pm] MissBlueRain: I will go see what's new on the Magnolia Trend.

[xx/xx/xx xx:xx pm] MetalKnuckles scoffs

[xx/xx/xx xx:xx pm] MetalKnuckles: Damn morons can understand your genius

[xx/xx/xx xx:xx pm] LilyPanther: gpoqokqrj388rnqnwoooq

[xx/xx/xx xx:xx pm] MetalKnuckles: Exactly~

**End of the Omakes**

**Saludos!**


End file.
